


for the sake of creation.

by shslfrosty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble and a Half, Ouma not Oma, Talentswap, Written For Fun, artist kokichi, hinted oumasai, i actually did this awhile ago and forgot about it, like. 4 months ago to be exact, shuichi is mentioned at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslfrosty/pseuds/shslfrosty
Summary: kokichi's finishing a commission piece, but his world stops for a moment. what oh what is missing from this beloved piece...?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 45





	for the sake of creation.

**Author's Note:**

> here's an artist kokichi au! this was actually a random writing i did for getting into the head of my artist kokichi interp for a talentswap/cast-mix up roleplay group. also i find it hilarious tht the og writing title for this was "i fucking hate chalk and oil pastels GOD" i was fucking heated in september yall,

when you think of an artist, most think of a man sitting at a canvas. he works diligently, noticing every crevice and making minor strokes that accumulate into a bigger picture.  
they work day and night. the rush of adrenaline only fuels them, as they long to make that final brush stroke to complete their masterpiece.  
  
it's a level of respect and struggle.  
  
for some, they work in silence. others need sound - a playlist, podcast, or the sounds of a bumbling city or singing birds help them work.  
some artists create to make a name for themselves; to pay rent, is another huge deal.  
  
for kokichi ouma, it was to create for the sake of creation.  
  
loud clumps and splatters came from the crowded studio.   
paintings and life sized posing dolls dangled from the tall ceilings. an industrial metal was a striking backdrop to a creatively colored and untidy hurricane of clowns, portraits, clay figurines, artist smocks, and cardboard boxes.  
  
"-aaand _this_ , and that! and _that_ , that, _this too!_ " the artist flicked his paintbrush to his giant canvas.  
it was like attacking an enemy with rapid fire. one thwack on the once empty paper would cover instantly.  
he was enjoying himself, a few chuckles escaping as he added smaller details.   
  
kokichi had to calm down, no matter how much fun he had. he took a moment to look at the photo reference from his panta cased phone, narrowing eyes deep to the paper.  
he gripped his brush tight. the details were insane, but kokichi captured it perfectly.   
  
he **had** to win the heart of the commissioner.  
  
with a chortle and a dusting of his hands, he stepped back to admire his work.  
  
kokichi's smile was wide, despite the mess he's created.  
he was covered head to toe in splashes of color, but he didnt mind. he's reap the consequences in the form of a bubblebath later on.  
  
his original grin slowly went away, a fist to kokichi's chin while he held it up.  
  
something was off!  
  
he carefully approached his creation once more.  
the eyes were dazzling, the clothing was natural and uniform.  
creative liberties were taken - a splash of mysterious color and rainclouds backdropped the muse, and atmosphere was just right...  
  
what was wrong?  
maybe it was something odd from afar.  
  
kokichi backed away once more. nothing? he stomped and huffed.  
  
"come oooon!" he whined, rushing back-  
ah, the light bulb. he'd found it.  
slowly, a smug grin appeared on the purple haired boy's face.  
  
"neehehe... _bingo!_ " he whispered.   
  
kokichi yanked his paintbrush, adding more details to the eyes.  
  
after minutes passed, he backed away again. but that wasnt all.  
kokichi had put an illusion in place.  
  
he strolled to the left, and exhaled through his nose in victory.  
  
the eyes of shuichi saihara's painting had followed him to the left.  
  
"just as i suspected - even in painting form, you just can't stop staring, isnt that right?"  
kokichi mused softly.


End file.
